Snapshots of Siblinghood
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: One of those one-sentence prompts, using an OC. It's just as the title suggests, a bunch of sentences revolving around siblings. I'm sorry, but there's really no way to come up with a clever summary for this kind of thing.


**Well, I found a few of these for ZoroNami fics (because, yes, I am a fan of that pairing). Now, since I'm such a nerd that I ALWAYS have a character for everything I read, I created a character for One Piece. Her name is Fantine and she's meant to be Zoro's younger sister by a year. Will I be writing an actual story with her? Probably not. But, I got the idea to do one of these things where you write one sentence for a word prompt and it actually came out pretty decent. Just as a note, Fantine would be an archer.**

**Now, I know what some people who actually do the crazy research (like me) may say about her name. Fantine is a French name, but Zoro would be Japanese if he were in the real world. Well, his surname comes from a French pirate, which always irked me a bit because I like for surnames to match ethnicity. Like, my last name is Dutch. Sure enough, I am part Dutch. Giving a Japanese man a French name just struck me as odd, so I figured I might as well give this character a French first name to match with her last name (which is Roronoa, by the way).**

**Anway, enough of my rambling. On with the story...er, sentences. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or it's characters. I only get Fantine, who will probably never get a story of her own.**

* * *

01. Motion

She had always been jealous of her brother's fluidity with his swords, not realizing her own grace in archery.

02. Cool

His face didn't often change from that collected expression, but she could see straight through the façade.

03. Young

There were only children when they took up their weapons, and she sometimes wondered if they still were.

04. Last

She had released her final arrow; he now protected her in the battle.

05. Wrong

"I'm not lost, Fantine!" he yelled as she simply rolled her eyes and took the map from his hands.

06. Gentle

She'd laugh if ever asked, but felt her brother to be among the kindest men she knew.

07. One

Fantine would never allow someone to interfere with Zoro's fights—sword duels were meant to be one-on-one.

08. Thousand

If he had a Beli for every time Fantine had threatened him with an arrow, he'd be able to pay back his debt to Nami.

09. King

Fantine knew Luffy would be Pirate King, but felt Zoro to be even better.

10. Learn

Zoro once tried to teach Fantine to use a sword; he quickly learned that wouldn't be happening.

11. Blur

She couldn't hold her liquor, so he walked her out of the bar as her eyes glazed over.

12. Wait

He had promised he would come back after defeating Mihawk, so she promised to be there when he returned home.

13. Change

He hadn't expected him to become a pirate, but somehow found it more fitting.

14. Command

"Don't let Nami push you around like that, Zoro—You're First Mate!"

15. Hold

When Fantine read the letter of her fiancée backing out, she ran to her brother and cried as he draped an arm over her shoulder

16. Need

"You're not allowed to die, Zoro; I need my brother!"

17. Vision

He stepped in the way of an attack after she had been blinded by a cheap trick.

18. Attention

Her eyes never left his fight, her arrows ready to kill anyone who tried to interfere.

19. Soul

Fantine didn't like to think of the afterlife, because that would mean admitting her brother was capable of dying.

20. Picture

Zoro had never had any art skills, but Fantine still had a picture he'd drawn fro her when they were children.

21. Fool

"I told you not to-"; "Shut up, Zoro."

22. Mad

He was furious, and vowed to kill the man who'd made his sister cry.

23. Child

In many ways, Zoro still saw Fantine as that little girl who would always follow him into town.

24. Now

She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the ship, muttered, "Nami's teaching you how to read a damned map."

25. Shadow

Some saw Roronoa Zoro to live in a life of shadows, but she knew otherwise.

26. Goodbye

Fantine didn't cry when he left the village, but sobbed alone once she had gone to bed that evening.

27. Hide

She ducked behind a building, her hand trembling on her weapon as she glanced at the unconscious brother she was protecting.

28. Fortune

She gripped his shoulder to support herself and mumbled, "We found One Piece."

29. Safe

Zoro set his sister on the ground, hoping she wouldn't be found as he fought the enemy.

30. Cook

She couldn't cook—they all knew—but she always gave her best attempt on November 11th.

31. Book

"Poetry?"; "Shut up."

32. Eye

If the eye was the window to the soul, then she knew her brother's soul was securely guarded.

33. Never

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, or I'll kill you."

34. Sing

Zoro wasn't what you'd call a musician, but Fantine loved to hear him humming a childhood lullaby as she drifted to sleep.

35. Sudden

The first words she'd said when she found him were, "You weren't supposed to get your ass captured."

36. Stop

"Take another step near her, and I'll kill you."

37. Time

Time seemed to slow as she watched Zoro's battered body fly across the battlefield.

38. Wash

Fantine scowled at the shirt she held, "When was the last time you washed this?"

39. Torn

His flesh was torn, but that was a small matter compared to her safety.

40. History

"Zoro, you're going to go down in the history books as the best swordsman."

41. Power

Fantine was shocked, almost frightened, by the strength her brother now possessed.

42. Bother

"Nami paid me to keep you awake for the next couple hours," she said as she continued to toy with his earrings.

43. God

Fantine had never believed in God, until the day Zoro came back from the brink of death.

44. Wall

There would always be a wall between their skill levels, but she had come to accept that.

45. Naked

Without her weapons or her brother nearby, Fantine felt suddenly bare and vulnerable.

46. Drive

"It's amazing you aren't crazy yet, with a captain like Luffy."

47. Harm

She had often threatened to shoot Zoro with an arrow for a stupid action, but they both knew it to be empty; she could never harm her brother.

48. Precious

_She_ was the most valuable thing to him, and he would give his life for hers in an instant.

49. Hunger

"You're going to pop if you keep eating like that, Zoro," she commented loosely, "and I'm not going to put you back together."

50. Believe

There weren't many things Zoro believed in, but he knew he could trust Fantine to always have his back.

* * *

**Please R&R.**


End file.
